


С потрохами

by altersweetego



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Кольтира после "расставания" с Тассарианом, уже у орков. Точнее, не "уже у орков", а только-только у орков.





	С потрохами

**Author's Note:**

> Не знаю, насколько это соотносится с каноном, но мне нравится мысль о том, что влюбился Кольтира с первого взгляда, а вот в годы жизни «под крылом» Артаса никакой любви не осознавал (испытывал, но не осознавал), и потому падение Короля-Лича было для него чем-то вроде маленького апокалипсиса. Не потому что птичку жалко, а потому что внизапна обухом по голове ударило ОСОЗНАНИЕ.

Восемь лет любить человека и не понимать этого – это надо уметь. Нет, на самом деле сюда подойдёт ещё «это ж каким идиотом надо быть!», но идиоты – по части Тассариана, а Кольтира предпочитает думать, что это просто «надо уметь».

Вот он и умел.

Восемь лет лет муторного, непонятного томления против одной минуты, за которую он прозрел. Даже меньше, против одной секунды. Одной маленькой, несчастной секунды, ставшей в итоге камешком из разряда тех, что влекут за собою лавину.

Эта лавина погребла его с потрохами.

То есть сперва она, как полагается, оглушила его своим шумом. Потом – накрыла с головой. Содрала острыми булыжниками кожу, в кровавую кашу перемолола руки-ноги, раздробила и вывернула под острым углом позвоночник, и только потом уже погребла с потрохами.

\- С потрохами? – недоверчиво смотрит на него орочий повар.

Кольтира прекрасно понимает, что спросить он хочет совсем не о выборе блюда в цело и не о супе с потрохами в отдельности. На самом деле вопрос должен звучать так: «Проклятье! Да неужели рыцарю смерти захотелось пожрать?», но это уже скорее не из уст орка, так что пусть остаётся как есть.

Есть.

\- Да, с потрохами, - кивает Кольтира.

А что, почему бы ему не попробовать? Тассариан сейчас наверняка наливается пивом так, что начинает плескаться у самого горла. Он же такой, ему явно захочется всё снова попробовать – и если не насладиться, то хотя бы вспомнить, каково это.

Кольтире ничего не хочется вспоминать.

Восемь лет – дракону под хвост год за годом! Одинаковые дни – если сражение, то багровая пелена перед глазами, если не сражение, то серая пустота, Артас не очень-то заботился о разнообразии.

Артас заботился. Ха. Артас спал. Спал-спал-спал, проснулся – и умер.

У Кольтиры ощущение, что с ним всё происходило примерно по этой же схеме. С той разницей, что он сначала умер, а потом только спал-спал-спал, но когда проснулся – это было как будто умер вторично.

\- Вот, - орк ставит перед ним глубокую миску, в которой – неаппетитное варево. Оно чуть колышется от движения, пачкая тёмной жижей бока, и Кольтира с интересом рассматривает.

Орк настойчиво щёлкает пальцами, и Кольтира поднимает голову.

\- Что?

\- Плати.

Это так непривычно, что Кольтира смеётся. Не так, как раньше, в той жизни, которую ещё можно назвать жизнью, а так, как смеялся все эти восемь лет. Жестоко и грубо. Смеётся – и тянет Байфрост из-за спины.

Орк меняется в лице. В морде. Маленькие глазки наливаются кровью, челюсть воинственно выдвигается вперёд – любой нормальный человек побоялся бы вступать в схватку с Кольтирой, но орки на то и не люди.

А Тассариан на то и человек.

Мёртвый, но не Кольтире к этому придираться.

Он поднимается, но задвигает меч обратно в ножны. Напоить лезвие свежей кровью, может, и стоило бы, но только не там, куда он пришёл – как в убежище. Что ни говори, если Тассариан хочет сейчас всё почувствовать и всё искупить, Кольтира хочет только спрятаться и не думать. Не думать о тех, кто вкусно ест и сладко спит. Не думать о том, кто…

Восемь лет. Ёбаных восемь лет.

Пнув на прощание лавку, Кольтира выходит.

\- Плати! – кричит орк ему в спину. – Суп!

\- Ешь его сам, - не оборачиваясь, бросает Кольтира.

Ешь его сам. С потрохами.


End file.
